


Pretty Good?

by xtracheesy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But its just a little bit of plot, F/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Smut, android issues, connor can drink, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtracheesy/pseuds/xtracheesy
Summary: I'm absolute TRASH at title names, SORRY.  Anyways, here's an old fic I wrote about Connor studying you, and then taking you out for a drink, and then you know ;)If you're worried about the violence, it's just a case you're working on and it's in chapter 2. If you want the smut only, go straight to chapter 3!Enjoy!
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

You’re wearing a nice black suit with shoes that have a little heel to them. Your long hair is pulled back into a neat bun on the back of your head. You’ve got a cup of coffee in one hand and yogurt in the other as you walk from the police station’s kitchen to your desk across the room. 

The station’s offices are all in one large area, separated by glass walls. The inability to hide doesn’t seem to bother anyone, everyone works quietly among each other. It’s peaceful, even with the low noise coming from the wall TV at the entrance. 

“Good morning, [Y/N],” Connor says as you pass his desk.

“Mornin’!” You chime as you sit down and swivel in your chair to face him. You peel back the yogurt lid and dig in.

“You’re here earlier than usual, did you sleep well?”

“I did, thanks.” You taste the pungent blueberry yogurt flavor and  hum in approval.

Connor stares for a little too long before asking his next question. “You’re eating almond yogurt, but you don’t have any allergies to dairy products.” 

He must have been scanning you. “I’m trying to be more healthy.”

Quick footsteps fill the otherwise quiet office. You can’t help but look over and see a police officer approaching with whom looks like your main suspect. She’s waiting impatiently in handcuffs, fidgeting with her fingers.

“I’m taking your suspect to an interrogation room.” He says.

“Okay, I’ll be right there.” You take a long sip of your coffee and chuck the rest of your yogurt in the trash. You turn to Connor and smile. “Don’t want to have almond breath.”

He cracks a smile. 

You quickly make your way to where your suspect is being held. When you arrive, you go to the observation room first. You place your hand on the scanner on the wall, wait for the beep that tells you that you’ve been cleared to enter the room and walk in.

The officer sitting at the desk looks up as you come in. “Hey, she’s all ready for you. The file’s sitting on the table in case you need it.”

“Thanks.” You walk up to the one-sided mirror and tap where the suspect’s face is. Live vitals and past criminal activity pop up in a light blue color. The suspect’s name is Jessie Doherty, and her heart rate is higher than normal. She’s nervous, but you could tell that from just watching her. She’s been tapping her foot repeatedly ever since you laid eyes on her. You swipe the screen to close everything and make a move to leave. “Give me a copy of this interrogation for my personal files, would you?”

“Sure, [Y/N].” The officer nods.

You put your hand on the scanner once more, walk back into the hallway and to the next door over. The entrance slides open and closes behind you. Jessie glances at you for a second but looks away immediately. You walk up to her, open the file on the table, and flip through the photos lying on the top. There are a few pictures of the dead body and surrounding evidence at the scene. 

You close the folder and scoot it over. You sit on the table and clasp your hands. “Mrs. Doherty.”

She looks up at you, her dark blue eyes boring into you. There’s a fire behind them. Her hands fumble with the chains holding her cuffs to the table. You observe that she doesn’t have any visible injuries except for the small cuts around her wrists from the cuffs. Blue and purple bruises dance around some open blue wounds.

“You were found at the crime scene holding the weapon that killed the victim.” You tell her. She watches you diligently. “What happened?”

She looks over your shoulder and presses her lips into a thin line. You sigh and stand from your perch to walk around and sit in your chair. You open the case again and lay out the photos in front of Jessie. 

You point to the victim of the crime. “This is your husband, right? Jakob Doherty?” Jessie’s eyes flicker to the photograph. She nods weakly. “Don’t you want to know what happened to him?” She nods again. “Then talk to me. Tell me what happened.”

Her eyes soften, almost like she’s going to cry. “I don’t know. I would never hurt Jakob - I don’t think I hurt him! I… don’t remember.” 

You sit back in your chair and cross your arms. “Okay, then tell me what you  _ do _ remember.” 

Jessie gulps. She closes her eyes for a quick second and then starts talking. “Jakob and I were having a night in. We’d invited some friends over for some dinner. Ramona and Courtney. They brought over a new board game,” She smiles for a second while she remembers, but it quickly dissipates. “and something else. A… a drug.”

“Red Ice?” 

Her eyes shoot up to yours. “Something like that.”

“Why did you smoke it?”

“I didn’t… But Jakob,” She hesitates. “He said we should try everything once. I didn’t want to; drugs aren’t something I tend to dwell into. We got into a fight and he left me alone. I took a little time to think about things. When I walked back out to meet everyone else-” She chokes back tears. “Jakob was entangled with the other women. I became overpowered in rage - I - I -”

“You were so unhappy and upset with Jakob that you blacked out and murdered him.” You propose.

“No, no. I couldn’t have. I wouldn’t have.” Jessie says, becoming more nervous. “No, no, no.” She whispers. She pulls too hard on her cuffs and  _ hisses _ when she makes a cut too deep.

You sigh. “Thank you for your cooperation. You’ll be kept in custody here while the investigation continues.” You stand from the table and walk to the door. “I’ll make sure your wounds are taken care of.” The entrance opens and you walk into the hallway. You bump immediately into someone. 

“Oh! Sorry about that.” You backup fast and look up.

“No problem,” Connor says, and walks past you.

You look between the observation room and Connor. “Were you watching my interrogation?” 

He turns back, sliding his hands into his pockets. “Yes, I was.”

Your eyebrows crease and a smile spreads across your lips. “Are you happy with how it turned it out?” It’s not like you need his approval.

He looks slightly up and tilts his head as he contemplates how the interrogation played out. “Yes, I am.”

You nod. “Good, good.” 

Connor steps forward, a grand smile stretching his lips. “By the way, you totally have almond breath.”

“Fuck.” You curse, smiling as you cover your mouth like you've got something contagious. You watch him as he walks away. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to investigate!! I don't think it's too violent of a description, but feel free to skip past this if you don't want to read it as it has nothing to do with the final chapter!

You walk down the stairs to the evidence room, your small heels clicking against the floor and bouncing off the silent walls. You waive your badge at the clear glass door and wait for the  _ hiss _ of the door sliding open for you to walk in. Immediately a wave of heat washes over you, and you groan. The AC is broken again.

You begin to remove your jacket as you walk through the clear doors. You approach a touchpad and enter your password. 

_ P-O-L-I-C-E-2-0-2-8-D-E-P _

You lay your jacket on the panel just as it  _ dings _ with acceptance. You roll up your sleeves and watch as the wall in front of you lifts seamlessly to the ceiling and a bunch of evidence shifts toward you. 

All of the evidence from the house, including the murder weapon, lay on shelves in the center. The victim, Jakob Doherty, an Android, is attached to one of the hooks on the right. He’s got stab marks all over his body and his core biocomponent is missing. You see it sitting alone on one of the shelves.

Suddenly, an arm reaches in front of you and grabs the cylinder biocomponent. You follow the form to see the jacket-less, rolled-up sleeves man standing beside you. Connor meets your gaze before examining the object he picked up. 

“Would you like to do the honors?” You motion towards Jakob.

He looks up at the victim. “Sure.” 

He walks over and carefully inserts the biocomponent into Jakob’s chest. After a few intense seconds, Jakob gasps for air. His head jerks back, but his eyes are dark grey. He can’t see.

“Jess?” He asks aloud. “Jess are you there?”

You and Connor share a glance. You clear your throat and step forward.

“No, Jakob. My name is [Y/N]. I need you to tell me everything you remember from the other night.” 

“The other night?” His head looks to the side and then back. “I don’t understand. Why can’t I see? Where am I?” 

“You’re at the precinct, Jakob. I need you to answer my questions. What happened the night you were murdered?” You put your hands on your hips. If this wasn’t going to work out, you’d have to try something else.

“I was… murdered?” He begins to hyperventilate. “I-I don’t understand. Where’s Jessie?”

Connor steps forward and presses his fingers to Jakob’s temple. The skin on his fingers pulls back to reveal his pristine white endoskeleton, the same that shows on Jakob’s temple as Connor taps it. 

“This won’t get us anywhere.” He sighs. “I have some suggestions if you’re interested.”

You turn to him and cross your arms. “What do you have in mind?”

“I can bring Jessie down here to see if talking with her will bring the information we want to the front line.” He offers.

“No, she’s unpredictable and could turn on us.” You shake your head. There’s a moment of silence while you think of your options.

“I could mimic Jessie’s voice.” Connor offers. Your eyebrows lift and you smile slightly.

“That would be perfect.”

Connor nods. “I’ll be back momentarily.”

You turn and look once more at the evidence while he’s gone. There’s a small tablet sitting up on a placeholder that catches your attention. You pick it up and swipe your finger across the screen to unlock it. A rough, dark picture comes up. You hit the play button and watch as Jakob sits on the couch with the other two women. 

A loud noise comes from off of the screen. The two women and Jakob turn to face the noise. 

_ “Jessie?”  _ Jakob says. He stands with his arms up slightly.  _ “Jessie it wasn’t anything. I swear-” _

_ “Liar! You’re a fuckin’ liar!”  _

Jakob glances in the direction of the kitchen before dashing that way, Jessie only entering the screen for a few seconds before leaving again. There’s some yelling before the feed is cut off. You set the tablet back in its spot.

You look around some more until Connor comes back. When he does, he comes up with a smile. 

“Hey.” 

“Ready?” You ask.

“Yeah.” He nods. He stands in front of Jakob and presses his temple again to wake him. 

“Huh?” Jakob lifts his head and tries to look around. “Where am I? What’s going on?”

It takes Connor no time to transition to Jessie’s voice. “Jakob?” 

“Jessie?” Jakob reaches out, but Connor quickly dodges his hands. “Is that you?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, Jess. I was so worried.” 

“Jakob, I need you to tell me about our night with Ramona and Courtney.” 

“I-I don’t know.” Jakob shakes his head. “Is something wrong?”

“Courtney’s in trouble, Jake. I need to know if anything happened between you two that night.”

You nod your head. Calling him Jake is smart.

“I’ll try.” Jakob takes a shaky breath before continuing. “We invited Ramona and Courtney over that night to play some games and smoke. I remember us fighting in the bedroom. I stormed out and joined the other girls. I smoked some more and… and got a little touchy with the other women.

“I was just kissing and touching them! I swear I wasn’t going to do anything more! I-I love you, Jessie. I’m so sorry.” 

Connor frowns. “It’s okay, Jakob. Can you tell me what happened next?” 

Jakob chokes back a sob. “That’s when you came in. You saw everything that was happening and you got pissed. I tried to calm you down, but you chased me into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. And-and then you stabbed me. Oh, you wouldn’t stop. No matter how many times I begged.

“I’m so sorry, Jessie. I’m so sorry. I’m so-”

Connor taps his temple and Jakob goes limp. 

“Wow.” You say. “That’s terrible.”

“Yeah, pretty scary.” Connor returns his voice to normal.

“Thank you for doing that. I never would have gotten anywhere without you.” You walk back and pick up your coat, which is next to Connor’s. You hand him his.

“No problem. I’m here to help.” He takes his coat and walks alongside you as you both leave the evidence room. You wave your badge at the door and watch for a second as the evidence, including Jakob, scoots backward and the wall slides back down to cover it.

When you both walk up the stairs and make your way to your respective desks, jackets in hand, you run across a reflective surface. Your hair is barely in its neat bun, your sleeves are folded at different lengths and some buttons are undone from the top. You glance over to Connor, whose hair is a little more ruffled than usual, his tie is loosened and the top button is undone. 

Hank scoffs when you approach. “You could at least try to hide your affair.”

“Shut it.” You flip him off as you walk past. As hard as he may try to hide it, you can see his smile.

You write a report on your day, including what you discovered in the evidence room, before shutting all of your electronics down for the night. It’s been a long day and you’re ready to rest. You lean back in your chair for a second and look around the office. Almost everyone is gone except for you, Connor, and a few other scattered officers.

You sigh and stand up. You pull your sleeves down and then slip your jacket on, ready to go home when a soft, velvety voice stalls your movements.

“Would you be interested in joining me for a drink?” Connor asks.

You turn to face him. He’s sitting slumped over in his chair, holding a tablet in his hands. A blue tint is casted over his accented features from the electronic device in his hands. It casts a pretty halo in his eyes.

“Can you even drink?” You ask, a dumb smile plastered to your face.

He chuckles, his head dipping defeatedly before looking back up and nodding. “Yes.”

You don’t hesitate one second. “Then absolutely!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY YOU KNOW WHATS HAPPENING LETS GOOOOOO


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No comment necessary :)

You both sit at a bar not too far from work. You’re drinking a Shotgun Wedding, some stout beer on tap. It’s not too bad, you think. The bar isn’t too busy, there are a few people at the other end of the bar and some others in the booths behind you two. Connor’s tie is still loose and his button has remained undone, but his hair is back to normal. You take a big gulp of your beer.

“So, what’s got you so interested in my case?” You ask, looking over. He observes his glass instead of looking at you, his thumb running over the bumps to mess with the condensation.

“I finished all of my desk work early yesterday and Hank hasn’t been assigned any new cases recently. I thought I’d observe the way you do things.”

You nod, looking away and to the shelves of liquor in front of you.

“You’ve been working here longer than I have.” He continues, finally looking your way for the first time since you’ve arrived. “I thought that I’d branch out and see how people handle interrogations and observations other than Hank or myself.”

“Have you learned anything from watching me?” You look over, but Connor looks away quickly. You can see a slight blue blush on his cheeks. 

“You’re a very good lieutenant, [Y/N].” He says.

You smile to yourself and take another gulp of your beer. “You know, I’ve worked here for too many years but I think you’ve really brought something new to the table by joining the crew. Especially with everything that’s been going on recently, I think you can help the people that work here move with the times.” 

“Thanks.” He downs the small amount of his drink that’s left. He sets the cup upside down on the rubber part of the bar. “Do you have any cool stories from over the years?”

You stop everything to think about that question. “Oh, not really. Just the typical police stuff.” Connor nods. “But, I have  _ so  _ many stories about Hank.” You smile at him. 

He meets your gaze and then calls to the bartender. “Another for me, please.”

You’ve had three or four beers - you really don’t remember - and when you get out of your bar stool, Connor is immediately by your side. He helps you to a self-driving car sitting outside. As you approach the vehicle, the lights softly rise and the door slides open. Connor hesitates.

“I should go with you to make sure you arrive home safely.” His grip around your shoulder loosens a little.

You look over to him, his eyes meeting yours before you make the stupidest move in the book. You shift and press your lips to his for a fleeting second. As you pull away, you regret your actions. You can feel the nervousness wrecking your stomach. Yet, suddenly Connor’s lips are at yours again. You remain calm, melting against him and allowing him to deepen the kiss by tilting his head. 

It could be the alcohol talking, or yourself, but  _ it’s about damn time _ . He pulls away from you slowly, the blue blush more evident on his cheeks than before. You smile, grab his hand, and enter the vehicle beside you. Connor sits in the back and waits patiently for you to input the directions to your home. Once the car takes off on its own, you safely climb to the back and sit right on his lap, facing him. 

You cup his face with your hands, bringing your lips to his once again. You move your hands down his neck to his chest and then to his sides. His hands rest pleasantly on your hips, but you push them so that they lay on your bosom. 

You reach up, slowly untying his tie. You toss it next to you on the seat and unbutton a few more buttons on his shirt. You pull away from the kiss and he leans his head back, exposing more of his skin to you. You immediately move down, kissing along his jaw and neck. When you get to his collarbone, you bite. Unable to suppress them any longer, Connor lets out a moan that encourages you to do more.

You lick at the small blue wounds you’re creating, earning small  _ mm _ ’s and  _ ah _ ’s from him. One of his hands cups your head, momentarily pulling you away and back to his lips again. Whilst entangled with him above, you begin to notice his hardness in his pants. You take this knowledge and use it to your advantage by gently moving your hips back and forth on his lap.

Connor moans into the kiss, fueling your drive. He moves one of his hands from behind you to underneath you, giving you something more to grind against. You pull your lips from his to breathe at first, but you quickly become a moaning mess as he applies more pressure to your clit through your clothing. 

He takes this chance to kiss you along your exposed skin as well, all along your neck. “Oh, Connor,” You softly say to him. You rock against his hand, holding onto his shoulders as he slowly unbuttons your shirt so he can continue kissing you. 

The car slows to a stop on the side of the road. The door opens with a soft  _ ding _ to let you know you’ve arrived home, pulling you away from the bliss of all that is Connor. You maneuver your way out of the vehicle and out onto the sidewalk. You lose your balance, not able to stand straight fast enough and you’re headed to face plant directly into your front lawn when someone grabs you by the waist. You stand up and twist around slowly to face Connor.

“Thanks.” You say with a goofy smile.

“No problem.” He winks. 

He helps you to your front door, and you fumble with your keys until you find the right one. Once you’re both inside, you shut the door and shove Connor towards the bedroom. You know what you want.

“Are you sure you’re okay with doing this?” Connor asks, walking backward while he talks to you. You nod. “You had quite a few drinks at the bar tonight, it’s totally fine if you’d rather do this another time.”

“Do  _ you  _ want to do this?” You ask.

“I - uh…” He stutters, looking down at your feet for a second while he gathers courage. “Of course. I would be honored.”

You push him so that he sits on the bed. “Then let’s do this.”

You reach up and untie your hair, shaking your head a little to move it around as it bounces on your shoulders. You drag your hands down over your chest, biting your lower lip as your fingers brush over your nipples. Connor’s eyes never leave your body. 

You unbutton the rest of your shirt slowly. You pull it from where it is tucked into your pants and let it fall off of your shoulders. You trace your hands back over your stomach and unbuckle your belt. You pull it from the holes of your pants and let it hit the floor with a  _ clink _ next to your shirt. 

Connor moves a hand to the front of his pants, where he rubs his hard on. His bottom lip is between his teeth. You unclasp your pants and push them to your ankles, where you go ahead and climb out of your shoes and socks as well. 

You move Connor’s hand from his lap so that you can sit there instead. You grip his jacket and begin removing it. When you get it low enough, he finishes it, so you move on to unbuttoning his shirt. For every button you undo, you kiss where it was before. When you get low enough, you push Connor so that he is lying on the bed.

“What’re you-” He says, breathlessly. 

You unbuckle and open his pants. He helps you pull them down over his butt so that he’s just lying there in an open shirt and his underwear. You lean your knees on the floor. Connor sits up on his elbows to watch you, and you stare right back as you press your mouth to his crotch. You kiss and lick at his hard cock sitting just beneath a layer of clothing, and he cannot stand it. He’s not even trying to hide his arousal; moans are spilling from his mouth.

You reach up and pull his underwear just beneath his dick, watching as it sits as hard as a rock against his stomach. You subconsciously lick your lips. Connor watches you with half-lidded eyes as you wrap your hand around his cock loosely and pump it.

He groans so harshly you think you may have hurt him, but he reassures you with a smile. You grin back and continue to work him. After a few more pumps, he spills a little precum. The lightly blue-tinted cum leaks against his cock and without a second chance to think about it you replace your hand with your tongue. You lick from the base all the way to the tip, paying extra attention to the veins. You meet his gaze again as you suck the tip. 

You put your hand at the base and work him down there as you make your way down with your mouth. Even though the Android doesn’t need to breathe, you can hear him taking deep breaths above you. He works up the courage to put a hand in your hair and lead you down his dick. Once you get as close to the base as you can, you swallow, and that’s the last straw for Connor. 

“Holy shit-” Your taste buds are overwhelmed with the flavor of pineapple. You pull up and off of his cock with a pop. You wipe some excess cum from your chin and stick it in your mouth. You keep your eyes on Connor’s. His face is filled to the brim with blue blush.

“You’re sweet.” You smile and wink. You climb back up into his lap and pull him into a kiss. Connor hums against your lips, tasting small amounts of pineapple on your tongue. He traces his fingers along your body, leaving bumps in his wake, as he climbs up to unclasp your bra. He pulls it forward off of your shoulders, throwing it to the side. 

He brings his hands back up to your breasts, his fingers brushing over and around your nipples. You give him a long  _ oh _ to encourage him on, and it works. Connor sits forward and flicks your nipples a few times with his tongue before diving in completely. You move your hips against his in response, moaning curses under your breath as it proves difficult to find friction. 

“Here.” Connor pulls back from your chest and pushes your stomach gently to get you to stand. He hooks his forefingers in your underwear and slowly pulls it down to your ankles. You step out of it as he backs up and lies down. You climb back up and sit just below his cock. You reach down and begin pumping it a few times before lining it up with your hole. 

You press down, feeling a slight burn from the stretch. You take a few deep breaths and keep going. When you bottom out, you open your eyes and smile down to Connor. He places his hands on your hips and rubs his thumbs gently on your skin to soothe you. You lift nearly all the way up and then slam back down, causing both you to hiss and Connor to moan. 

You go at a less intense pace and slowly things start to heat up. Connor hefts up his knees and has you lean forward so that he can kiss all of your body, including your nipples. He suckles and bites at your breasts while pounding into your pussy. You can feel your orgasm building up warmly in your abdomen and you let Connor know by moaning. 

You both share some  _ oh _ ’s and  _ ah _ ’s among the slapping of skin against skin. 

“C-Connor, I’m-” You moan. “I’m -  _ ah  _ \- gonna-” Your legs go weak from the intense workout, but Connor picks up the slack for you. He pulls out, turns you around so that you sit doggy-style with your head on the pillows, and inserts himself again. He picks up the pace and even reaches underneath to rub your clit. Your orgasm hits you intensely and you squeeze Connor’s cock in response as your orgasm wrecks your body. He hits his high pretty quickly after you, riding it through before pulling out and lying next to you on the bed.

He looks over to you, his chest heaving. His hair is frayed out and some strands are stuck to his forehead. He smiles to you, his teeth bright white against the low light in the room. You can only imagine how bad you look right now, but you smile back anyways. 

“That was great.” He says. “Did you enjoy it?”

You turn so that you’re lying face up. You sigh. “It was pretty good.” 

“Pretty good? How can I make it better in the future?” 

You punch him in the arm. “Shut up, man.” He chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty good? :)

**Author's Note:**

> HA okay next chapter you get to speak to the man in question and Connor helps like the good little android he is!!!! Since I uncovered this shitshow in my drafts from forever ago, the chapter separations are pretty bad so I'm SORRY


End file.
